tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Escape
"The Escape" ist eine von Nico erfundene Folge Handlung Die Episode beginnt im Versteck der Turtles wo Leo, Raph, April und Casey gerade am trainieren sind. Raph: Okay, wer gegen wen? Leo: Wie wärs mit ihr alle gegen mich? Raph: Ha, der war gut Leo: Nein, das war mein Ernst. Ich hab in letzter Zeit viel trainiert und es wird endlich mal Zeit für ne Herausforderung. Aber wenn ihr solche Angst habt... Casey: ANGST? Casey Jones hat vor garnichts Angst! Raph: Was ist mit Ratten? Casey: Hab ich mir mittlerweile abgewöhnt Splinter: (kommt plötzlich dazu) Was macht ihr so? Casey: (erschreckt sich) WAAAH! April: Leo will das wir 3 gegen ihn kämpfen Leo: Ja, das will ich. Also kommt ihr jetzt oder habt ihr schon aufgegeben? Raph: NA WARTE DU! WAAAHH! Raph rennt mit seinem Sai in der Hand auf Leo zu und will zuschlagen, aber vorher macht Leo einen Drehsprung und schlägt dabei Raphs Sai weg, stellt ihm dann ein Bein und tritt nochmal auf seinen Panzer. Jetzt greift Casey Leo mit Hockeypucks an. Leo weicht aber immer aus bis er sich einen Hockeypuck schnappt in die Luft wirft und mit einem Roundhouse Kick Casey den Hockeypuck voll in den Bauch tritt. Casey kann sich nichtmehr halten und fällt um. Jetzt will April Leo von hinten mit einem Schlag ihres Tessens angreifen, Leo kann sie aber vorher spüren, sich ducken und April mit einem Schlag auf den Unterarm kurz bewegungsunfähig machen so dass er sie mit einer einfachen Berührung umschubsen kann. Leo: Geschafft. Und das ganz ohne Waffen Splinter: Wow. Sehr beeindruckend mein Sohn Leo: Danke, Sensei. ich glaub ich kann es spüren. Ich bin bereit Splinter: Bereit wofür? Leo: Bereit Shredder gegenüber zu treten Splinter: WAS? Leonardo, Shredder ist ein gefährlicher Ninja-Meister den selbst ich nur mit Mühe in Schach halten kann Leo: Aber, Meister Splinter wir müssen doch auch noch irgendwann Karai retten und..... Splinter: (schlägt mit seinem Stock auf den Boden) YAMMEE! Ich sagte nein und dabei bleibt es auch! Währenddessen versucht Donnie in seinem Labor mithilfe von Mikey den Gedankenkontrollwurm zu optimieren Donnie: Okay, meinen Ergebnissen zufolge ist das ein speziell mutierter Wurm. Das erklärt wie er aus den Menschen Zombies machen kann, aber wie kann man das umkehren? Mhm Mikey: Ihn in Retro-Mutagen tauchen? Donnie: Hehehe, oh Mikey. Nett das du helfen willst aber so einfach ist das sicher nicht. Geh lieber weiter Crognard schauen Mikey: Na schön Mikey geht und Donnie überlegt weiter da ihm aber nichts einfällt probiert er Mikeys Idee einfach aus und es funktioniert! Donnie geht zu den anderen die jetzt auch alle mit Mikey fernsehen und verkündet die gute Nachricht Raph: Das ist fantastisch, Donnie. Jetzt können wir endlich Karai retten! April: Aber Meister Splinter hat es euch doch verboten? Leo: Ja, aber wir machen es trozdem Alle: Was? Leo: Wir haben jetzt endlich die große Chance Karai zu heilen. Die werfen wir doch nicht einfach weg. Und wenn Shredder uns in die Quere kommt wird er dafür den Preis zahlen müssen Mikey: Ist der Preis groß genug um sich davon eine Pizza zu kaufen? Leo: ........Gehen wir einfach los. April, Casey. Ihr bleibt hier Casey: Schon ok. Auf einen Kampf mit Shredder hab ich nach dem letztem Mal echt die Lust verloren Raph: Ok, und womit kommen wir dahin? Donnie: Ein Luftangriff wär geeignet. Gut das ich den Turtle Blimp wieder aufgebaut hab Leo: Dann los, Team Und sie machen sich im Turtle Blimp auf Nach einer Weile sind sie angekommen und landen mit dem Turtle Blimp unauffällig auf dem Dach von Shredders Hauptquartier. Dann begeben sie sich mithilfe ihrer Enterhaken langsam nach unten. Donnie kann mithilfe eines Schneidbrenners ein Loch in die Wand bohren durch das sie alle durchkönnen. Sie sind jetzt drin Leo: Gut, Raph und Mikey. Ihr sichert die Umgebung ab. Donnie, du kommst mit mir nach Karai suchen Leo und Donnie entfernen sich nun von Raph und Mikey, die sich beobachtet vorkommen Raph: Es ist ruhig hier. Zu ruhig. Das ist nicht gut Mikey: Dann sorg ich mal für ein bisschen Lärm wenn du willst (Holt seine Nunchakus raus und schlägt damit gegen Shredders Glasbecken) Wuhu! Raph: Mikey, nicht! Jetzt sehen sie Fishface im Becken welcher sich die Ohren zuhält und schreit durch Mikeys Schallwellenerzeugung Fishface: Dafür wirst du büsen. Idiota! (Kommt aus dem Wasser gesprungen und geht in Kampfstellung) Raph: 2 gegen 1. Na gut. Warum nicht? Fishface: Wer sagt das is allein bin? Mikey kommt sich aufeinmal wieder beobachtet vor schaut nach oben und sieht Rahzar welcher nach unten springt und ihn umschlägt. Jetzt greifen Raph und Fishface sich gegeneinander an Leo und Donnie sind währenddessen bis in Baxters Labor vorgedrungen wo aber kein Baxter Stockman oder sonst wer zu sehen ist. Nur eine gefangene Karai Leo: KARAI! Donnie öffnet die Zelltür mit seinem Schneidbrenner, sie gehen hindurch und wollen Karai helfen Leo: Kannst du ihr helfen Donnie? Donnie: Mal sehen, ja das kann ich. So wie es aussieht brauchen wir nichtmal meinen bearbeiteten Gehirnwurm. Wir müssen nur den Gehirnwurm den sie momentan drin hat aus ihr rausbefördern Leo: Und wie? Donnie: Ich würd sagen so. UHJA! (Verpasst Karai voll einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und sie spuckt den Wurm aus) Karai: Was.... was ist passiert? Leo: KARAI! DIR GEHT ES GUT! (Umarmt sie) Karai: Ihr... ihr habt mich gerettet. Danke Leo: Gern geschehen. Und jetzt raus hier! Karai: Aja, eine Sache noch. Donatello? Donatello: Ja? Karai: (verpasst ihm voll einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf) Das war für eben! Donatello: AUA Karai: Jetzt können wir gehen Währendessen kämpft Raph immernoch mit Fishface und Mikey versucht Rahzars Angriffen auszuweichen, was er viele Male gut schafft und ihm dann auch ein paar Wurfsterne an den Rücken wirft und trifft Rahzar: AU! Mikey: (springt in die Luft und holt zum Schlag aus) BOOYAKA! (Wird von einer Pistole getroffen) Es ist Tiger Claw der jetzt mit einigen Foot Bots dazugekommen istthumb|250px|Tiger Claw erscheint kampfbereit Tiger Claw: Sieh an, sieh an, sieh an! Die Turtles Raph schafft es jetzt Fishface zu Boden zu kicken Raph: Ja, ja. Spar dir die Worte. WUHA! (Rennt auf Tiger Claw zu, wird aber vorher von Foot Bots umzingelt die er zwar alle besiegen kann, aber dann kommt Fishface und tritt ihn gegen die Wand) Mikey kämpft jetzt weiter gegen Rahzar wird aber nochmal von einem Pistolenschuss Tiger Claws getroffen. Die 2 Turtles werden von dem zahlenmäßig überlegenen Foot Clan in eine Ecke getrennt. Jedenfalls bis Leo, Donnie und Karai noch dazu gekommen. Donnie: Raph, Mikey! Wir müssen sie retten. Karai: Na gut. Ich geh mit einem strategischen Manöver gegen Tiger Claw vor und ihr kümmert euch um...... Leo hört nicht weiter zu und stürzt sich ins Gemetzel. Dabei wird er von 15 Foot Bots angegriffen die er alle im Lauf mit Leichtigkeit kaputt schlägt ohne auch nur zu zucken. Dann springt er an die Wand, davon weg und tritt Fishface in eine Ecke und schubst seine Brüder aus der Gefahrenzone. Jetzt schießt Tiger Claw ein Seil aus seiner Pistole das Leo treffen soll, dieses schnappt er sich aber vorher, rutscht unter Tiger Claw hindurch und fegt ihn dabei von den Füßen und fesselt den jetzt vor ihm stehenden Rahzar an Händen,Füßen und Mund Die anderen Turtles und Karai sind von Leos Aktion sehr beeindruckt. Leo: Gute Nachrichten. Wir haben eine Geisel. Karai: Und wofür? Leo: Hierfür (Tiger Claw und Fishface stehen auf und rennen auf Leo zu. Leo holt sein Katana jetzt raus und legt es vor Rahzars Gesicht) Schön stehenbleiben. Ihr wollt doch nicht das ich Hundesuppe aus ihm mache (Die anderen bleiben stehen) Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht. Mikey, jetzt! Mikey wirft eine Rauchbombe auf den Boden und die Turtles und Karai verschwinden im Turtle Blimp zusammen mit Rahzar als Geisel Shredder kommt jetzt ins Hauptquartier Shredder: Ok! WIESO IST KARAI NICHT MEHR IN IHRER ZELLE? Tiger Claw: (nervös) Ähm... weil ähm (Schubst Fishface nach vorne) Fishface: Es ist gut möglis das die Turtles sie befreit haben und jetzt da wegfliegen (Zeigt auf den Turtle Blimp mit dem die Turtles gerade wegfliegen) Shredder: Und wieso geht ihr ihnen nicht hinterher?? Fishface: Sie haben Bredford als Geisel genommen Shredder: Ist mir egal ob sie ne Geisel haben! Xever, Tiger Claw! Kommt sofort mit! (Die 3 klettern aus dem Fenster auf die Spitze des Gebäudes) Tiger Claw benutzt jetzt sein Jet-Pack um die Turtles einzuholen, Shredder nimmt einen der von den Turtles vergessenen Enterhaken, hackt sich am Turtle Blimp fest und rennt jetzt auf der Schnur zum Turtle Blimp. Und da Fishface keine Hilfsmittel hat, versucht er einfach auf den Turtle Blimp zu springen, schafft es aber nicht und fliegt auf das nächste Haus drauf. Währenddessen sind die Turtles auf dem Turtle Blimp schon am feiern das sie Karai befreit haben, bis Mikey etwas bemerkt Mikey: Hey wo ist mein Enterhaken? (Sieht das Ende an der Spitze des Turtle Blimps hängen) Ah, da ist er ja! Raph: Moment! Was macht dein Enterhaken daoben (Schaut sich um) Und warum geht in diese Richtung (Sieht Shredder) WAAH! SHREDDER! Leo: WAS? Raph: Da! Karai: Und da ist Tiger Claw! Mikey: Und was jetzt? Leo: Mal sehen, Donnie muss steuern. Irgendwer muss auf Rahzar aufpassen. Das übernimmt ihr Raph und Mikey. Karai, wir übernehmen die 2. Karai: Ähm bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine das ist Shredder. SHREDDER! Leo: Ist mir bewusst. Deswegen übernehm ich ihn und du Tiger Claw. Ist jedenfalls besser als einfach aufzugeben Karai nickt und beide klettern nach oben auf den Turtle Blimp. Shredder und Tiger Claw kommen jetzt ebenfalls da an. Shredder und Leo sowie Karai und Tiger Claw stehen sich jetzt gegenüber. Shredder beginnt den Kampf in dem er versucht Leo mit einem Drehkick´auf den Boden zu treffen. Dieser weicht aber aus, holt jetzt ein Katana raus, versucht Shredder zu treffen, aber verfehlt. Karai: Das ist die Revanche auf die ich schon lange gewartet hab! Tiger Claw: Haha. Willst du wirklich gegen mich antreten? Karai: Ich werde nicht nur gegen dich antreten, ich werd dir gleich in dein Gesicht treten. Hehe Tiger Claw: Gnur. Beide gehen aufeinander los und teilen einige Fausthiebe aus wo aber keiner den anderen treffen kann bis Tiger Claw, Karai einen Tritt verpasst und diese nach hinten kippt und fast vom Zeppelin runterfällt. Sie kann sich aber an den Ecken festhalten, auf der anderen Seite wieder unauffällig hochklettern und Tiger Claw einen Tritt ins Gesicht verpassen Karai: Sagte ich doch Tiger Claw: GNUR! (Holt seine Machete raus) Karai holt jetzt ihr Schwert raus und sie kämpfen jetzt mit ihren Waffen. Währendessen versucht Shredder, Leo die ganze Zeit mit Wurfklingen zu treffen, schafft es aber nicht. Leo rollt jetzt nach vorne und schlägt mit seinem Katana nur knapp an Shredders Gesicht vorbei. Shredder holt jetzt seine Faustklingen raus und schlägt 2 mal knapp an Leo vorbei. Währenddessen unten: Raph: HEY! Hört sofort auf da oben oder wir ähm schmeißen euren Freund hier runter Shredder: Dann tut es doch! Mikey: Das ist kein Scherz. Er wird fliegen wenn ihr euch nicht ergebt! Shredder: Dann lass ihn doch fliegen. Ist besser als aufzugeben. Die Mission ist zu wichtig! Tiger Claw: Du hast Shredder gehört. Lass ihn ruhig fliegen! Raph: Ähm äh Leo? Leo: (stöhn) Lass ihn nicht fliegen! Raph: Na schön. Wenn wir sie nicht bestechen können müssen wir sie unbedingt besiegen! Mikey, geh nach oben und hilf Leo und Karai. Ich kann alleine auf Rahzar aufpassen. Mikey: Geht klar, Bro. Ich... (aufeinmal kommt ein riesiger Krach und Mega Shredder taucht aus der Erde auf) Raph: (verängstigt) Okay, bleib doch hier. Mikey: Ich dachte den haben wir erledigt? Donnie: Dann erledigen wir ihn jetzt. Geh an die Waffen Mikey! Mikey: Yeah. (Geht an die Waffen) COWABUNGA! (schießt auf Mega Shredder) Der Mega Shredder versucht auszuweichen und den Turtle Blimp zu treffen verfehlt aber und neben Leo vs Shredder und Karai vs Tiger Claw kämpfen jetzt auch noch Mega Shredder vs den Turtle Blimp Raph: Wie ist gerade eigentlich der Plan? Donnie: Ganz einfach. Wir besiegen die Bösewichte, landen, lassen Rahzar frei und verschwinden dann mit Karai Raph: Klingt simpler als es ist. VORSICHT DONNIE! (Sieht den Mega Shredder der jetzt den Turtle Blimp attackiert) Da Raph jetzt versucht Mikey und Donnie mit dem Mega Shredder zu helfen passt keiner auf Rahzar auf und dieser kann sich kurzerhand befreien Währendessen oben auf dem Zeppelin: Shredder versucht Leo mit seinen Klingen zu treffen aber er duckt sich. Leo will Shredder mit seinen Katana von den Beinen fegen, aber er springt vorher über Leo hinweg und schleudert jetzt seine Wurfklingen auf ihn, die Leo mit seinen Katana alle abwehren kann. Tiger Claw und Karai kämpfen weiterhin mit ihren Schwertern und versuchen sich gegenseitig in eine Ecke zu drängen. Aufeinmal springen von einem Hochhaus an dem die Turtles gerade vorbeifliegen ganz viele Foot Bots runter, genau auf den Turtle Blimp. Leo und Karai stehen jetzt alleine gegen Shredder, Tiger Claw und zig Foot Bots Leo: Tja, sieht nicht sehr gut für uns aus. 2 Foot Bots greifen jetzt Karai an. Sie kann aber beide mit ihrem Schwert zerstören. Jetzt kommt einer von hinten der zum tödlichen Schwertschlag gegen Karai ausholt, aber aufeinmal fliegt er in eine Ecke. Karai: Was war das denn gerade? Auf einmal fliegen weitere Foot Bots unerwartet zu Boden, bis Karai auf dem Rücken von einem der zerstörten Foot Bots eine Kralle sieht. Karai: Hey Moment mal. Ist das nicht...... Rahzar: (der jetzt aus dem Schatten kommt) Ja, ganz genau (Stürzt sich jetzt auf weiteren Foot Bots und kann diesen in 2 Hälften beißen) Shredder: BRADFORD! WAS TUST DU DA? Rahzar: Die Kerle retten die mich im Gegensatz zu euch am Leben gelassen hätten! Rahzar greift jetzt weitere Foot Bots an. Shredder ist wütend und will sich auf Rahzar stürzen wird aber von Leo daran gehindert. Beide schaffen es jetzt sich gegenseitig ihre Waffen aus den Händen zu schlagen und beide holen jetzt zum vernichtenden Schlag aus und treffen im gleichen Moment voll den Bauch ihres Gegners und fliegen etwa 10 Meter nach hinten. Leo wär vom Turtle Blimp geflogen wurde aber von Raph aufgefangen. Der Mega Shredder hat jetzt den Turtle Blimp stark beschädigt, also fasst Shredder einen Entschluss. Er sticht noch ein paar Mal mit seinen Klingen auf die Spitze des Turtle Blimps ein und springt dann mit einem Rückwärtssalto runter auf das nächste Haus Rahzar hat inzwischen fast alle Foot Bots besiegt wird aber jetzt von hinten von Tiger Claws Pistole getroffen und fällt um, worauf die übrigen Foot Bots ihn packen und mit ihm vom Turtle Blimp runterspringen. Leo und Raph haben es jetzt geschafft die verwundeten Stellen des Turtle Blimps zu heilen und Mikey hat es geschafft einen Müllball in den Mund des Mega Shredders zu schießen worauf dieser von innen heraus explodiert. Jetzt gehen Leo, Raph und Mikey nach oben um Karai mit Tiger Claw zu helfen. Sie schaffen es ihn in eine Ecke zu drängen Raph: Du bist besiegt. Also verschwinde hier oder kämpf weiter und stirb Tiger Claw: Na gut. Ihr habt mich wohl oder übel besiegt. Also werd ich jetzt wohl lieber...... (schießt schnell mit seiner Pistole auf Karai) Leo: KARAI! Tiger Claw schnappt sich Karai und fliegt mit ihr runter auf das nächste Haus bevor ein anderer ihn aufhalten kann. Leo: Nein! Karai! Raph: Wir werden eine andere Chance bekommen, Leo Leo: (stöhn) Na schön Und die Turtles fliegen enttäuscht nach Hause Währendessen stehen Shredder und Fishface vor Shredders Thron in seinem Hauptquartier und warten auf Rahzar der gerade von 2 Foot Bots reingebracht wird. Shredder: Lasst uns allein! (Die Foot Bots nicken und verschwinden) Das hätte ich wirklich niemals von dir erwartet, Bradford! Rahzar: Tja und ich hätte nicht erwartet das ihr zugelassen hättet das ich sterbe! Shredder: Bei der Sache ging es um Karai! Aber mal sehen, du hast 31 Foot Bots zerstört und damit unsere Arbeiten um locker 2 Monate zurückgeworfen. Es gibt aus meiner Sicht nur eine Strafe die groß genug für dein Vergehen ist! (holt seine Klingen raus) Rahzar: Na schön, darauf hab ich insgeheim schon lange gewartet. RAAH! Rahzar läuft auf Shredder zu und will ihn schlagen, aber Shredder duckt sich, schnappt sich Rahzars Unterarm und wirft ihn in eine Ecke auf den Boden. Shredder: Sag gute Nacht, Bradford! (Springt in die Luft und holt mit seinen Klingen zum tödlichen Schlag aus als plötzlich Fishface kommt und Shredder gegen die Wand tritt) Rahzar: Ja was zum?? Fishface: Jetzt komm son. Lass uns verswinden Rahzar und Fishface wollen gerade verschwinden als ein Haufen Foot Bots und Baxter Stockman kommen und die beiden gefangen nehmen Shredder: Ihr habt offensichtlich beide den Verstand verloren! Jetzt kommt noch Tiger Claw dazu mit einer ohnmächtigen Karai. Tiger Claw: Was sollen wir mit ihr machen, Meister? Shredder: Das selbe wie vorher. Wir experimentieren weiter mit Gehirnwürmern an ihr und sperren sie ein. (Schaut auf Rahzar und Fishface) Aber diesmal wird sie nicht alleine sein Baxter Stockman: Bsss. Die Gehirnwürmer bsss wurden nun perfekt optimiert, Meister Shredder Shredder: Dann wird das einsperren ja nicht nötig sind. Gebt den 3 einfach einen Gehirnwurm Baxter Stockman gibt Rahzar und Fishface gerade Gehirnwürmer ins Ohr und sieht einen weiteren auf den Boden, welcher ihm wie er denkt nur runtergefallen ist, also gibt er ihn Karai. Aber in Wirklichkeit war es der veränderte Gehirnwurm von Donnie den die Turtles beim Kampf verloren haben. Danach verschwinden alle ENDE? Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden